Drive me Crazy
by BadGurl
Summary: Figure it out


_I have to say, its not easy being the most popular guy in school, but it was a job I loved. That is, untill I met my superior. Yes its true. I Daisuki Motomiya have a superior. And please don't ever make me repeat it, I have enough trouble trying to forget it. Yeah my down fall pretty much sucked, still does, but it has its perks. Unfortunately I was just to much of an idiot to realize it. I was to dumb to realize that I love my superior. I love her with my heart and soul. She just,........didn't love me back, and if she did then I was just to much of an ass to chance it and ask her. (sigh) Love sucks, and if your one of those young readers,........ DON'T FALL IN LOVE IT'LL ONLY SCREW YOU OVER IN THE END!  
Well with that said I think I should tell you how I lost my superior, my idol, my friend, my love. This is how I lost Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
  
(fade in school hallway)  
  
  
It started out a normal day as usual. Get up, here smart ass comment from Jun, send one back, get dressed, go to school, beat drooling girls off with a stick, take test, fail test, blah blah you know the rest. Anyways I was walking downt the hall at the end of the day to go home when some leach like creature attatched itself to my arm. "Hey Dai-chan hows my number one hott boy today? I'm gonna catch a ride with you today k? I'd take my own car, but you wouldn't know how unbearably lonely it gets driving all by myself." It purred into my ear. "Sure Sora. I was just on my way out anyway." "Yay!"   
Hey I'm sorry! I coudn't help it alright! I was the most hottest and popular guy in the school and she was the most hottest and popular girl in the school so I just put two and two together. We were in the parkinglot just getting into my beautiful red mustang(That car still brings a tear to my eye every time I think about it) and as usual she continued to leach onto my arm and suck the life outta me with her pointless prep lectures on the taboo of over accessorizing. God I swear, it was like being married!   
Fortunately for my sanity my car started making weird sounds half way home. "huh! He-hey girl don't fade out on me now! There's so much we haven't said to eachother, so much we haven't driven! C'mon keep going! For me! Your Suki-chan!" I yelled as I stroked the stearing wheel. Even though I didn't look I could tell Sora was looking at me like I was a loony bin escapee. THAT phase was shortely lived. "Don't worry Dai-chan, look theres an auto shop just ahead see?" Somehow she managed to take enough of her unbeleivably long attention span away from me long enough to point to a near by mechanic's shop.  
"YES! See there girl, everything is gonna be just fine." I comforted my beloved mustang. I managed to park it in the garage, but after that she wouldn't budge an inch. I took this time to survey(Yes I know what survey means!) the place. For a mechanic shop it was totally spotless! And fancy looking too! There was green marble floors, pink walls, and white curtains! If it wasn't for the tow truck and car lift in the garage I'd of thought the place was a palace. No oil stains on the floor no nothing! It was then that I noticed someone laying on a skate board working under a car a couple yards from my car. All I could make out was a pair of black Nike wind breaker pants and a flat slender stomach.  
' Jeeze who dressed him and why do they hate him so much?' I thought. This guy form my point of view looked like a friggin cross dresser. "He better be pretty damn good" I mumbled under my breath. "Hey buddy can ya help me a little! like now! I ain't getting any younger ya know!" I yelled down to him. He scooted the skate board out and I got one of the biggest shocks of my life. "Look YOUR HIGHNESS I'm terribly sorry I can't drop everything I'm doing right now to help you!" he said sarcastically. "Holy crap!! Your a girl!" I yelled with awe. She looked down at herself in sarcastic amazment. She then looked up at me frantically. "SWEET MARRY MOTHER OF JOSEPH YOUR RIGHT!" She yelled sarcastically.  
All I could do was look at her as if she had grown another head as she chuckled at her own joke. I then began to rescan the knowledge I have picked up after I hit puberty. I male, she female, yet she is not turning into a puddly of goo at my feet when I just look at her. IS ANYBODY ELSE SEEING ANYTHING WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!!! After I cooled off I decided to test this little theory. The girl got up and began to dust herself off. I smiled charmingly and ran a head through my hair as I spoke in my most suave voice. "Hey look, I'm just don't want to wait too long to get my car fixed-" "And I just want you to go away, gee, guess we can't always get what we wan't now can we?" She inturrupted .  
Once again I was left speechless. A female girl just insulted me TWICE in the past five minuts. Oh dear god the world is coming to an end. "Hey who the hell do you think you are?! And where in the hell did you get those clothes? Ugly are us?"Sora said. "Well its better than TENTS are us."She replied. Sora just fumed,never being insulted before, her brain wasn't used to trying to think up a quick retort. It was just too bad I couldn't hold it in any longer. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" I had to admitt, the girl had a great sense of humor. This time Sora's rage was directed at me. "DAI-CHAN ARE YOU GONNA LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" She screeched. My laughing had subsided by then. "Your right." I then turned to the girl and sarcastically shook my finger at her. "Bad girl, bad bad girl. Don't insult Sora." I said sarcastically.  
Sora had this little smug smirk on her face that almost killed me. She thought I was serious. Hahahaha!!!! "Oh I'm soooooooo sorry Ms.Sora, please accept my most humble appologies."There goes that smart ass sarcasm of hers again. That time I think Sora picked up on it. She apparently still hadn't thought up a good retort for the LAST insult the girl through her way. "Why you little bitch! Hmph! I don't have to take this! I'm leaving!" She shouted. Sora got out of the car and took a few steps untill she turned around and faced me.  
"Daisuke I'm leaving!"She said as if expecting me to go with her. "Well!" She raised her voice. "So who's stopping you?" I asked casually. This time you could practically see the steam streaking out of her ears. She whipped herself around and stomped away to haul a cab. When Sora was gone I turned to look at the female mechanic and examined what she was wearing. She had on black nike wind breaker pants and a white sports bra that said 'money isn't everything,but its right up there with oxygen'. She had shoulder length cinnemen hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face. A small layer of sweat covered her porcelin skin from working so hard and her cheeks were a bit  
flushed.  
I stuck out my hand and introduced myself. "Hey my name's Motomiya Daisuke and you are-" "Annoyed, uninterested, and taken."She replied. I glared at her for a moment. "Jeeze god forbid me being polite." She placed her hand in mine "Ok, My names Mimi, Tachikawa Mimi, and don't kiss my hand." She said glaring. Man that girl knew all the tricks. "Trust me that was the least on my mind."I said glaring at her. "Oh I'm sure it was." She said sarcastically. Ok now I was mad, no girl was gonna sit there and insult the finnest thing on two legs. "Look am I gonna get my car fixed or what." I said irretated.   
"Fine why didn't you just say so?" She asked ducking under the hood of my car. I simply rolled my eyes. "So whats wrong with it?" She asked. "Isn't that your job?" She glared at me. "I mean when did you notice something wrong with it?" "Oh, when started making this weird clicking sound and then it just broke down." She just nodded as if understanding the problem. Mimi then started to tweak a few wires and turn something with plyers. "Are you going to leave? 'Cause this is going to take a while." She asked. "Nahhh, I think I'll stay right here." I said putting up my feet on the dash board and putting my hands behind my head.  
"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?" I asked cutely. "Awww is in really that obvious?" I just glared at her and continued to watch her work. I wish I could say that we started to make conversation and found that we had a few things in common, buuuuttt that didn't happen. For the next three hours all we did was fight,argue, and exchange insults. A couple of times she actually threw her wrentch at me. Fortunately all those soccer practices made me quick enough to dodge them. After Mimi was done she slammed the hood down. "THERE YOUR STUPED CAR'S FIXED! NOW PAY UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" She screamed. "JEEZE TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH HOW THE HEL DO YOU PEOPLE STAY IN BUSINESS?!!" I yelled back.  
She growled and glared at me. Suddenly I saw a sneaky little gleam in her eye. I started to get a little weary. She then smirked and slammed her fist on the wall behind her. I heard something shake above her and noticed a shelf with oil and paint was shaking. "NO!"I screamed realizing what was happening.Next thing I knew I was jumping up and throwing myself on the hood to protect my car(hey its like a motherly instict or something. I clenched my eyes shut as the cans fell spilling all their oil and paint on me. The next thing I heard was her grabbing her sides and laughing up a storm.  
I jumped off the hood and chased her. Man alive she was fast. Mimi dashed into the closet before I could catch her. So to make up for is I started pounding on the door. "THATS IT TACHIKAWA!! THE GLOVES ARE OFF!!!!" I screamed. Her laughing was echoing through the whole garage. I stomped into my car and saw her come out. I glared at her and said. "No more childs play, I hope your ready to play for real." She simply smirked and said in her cute little voice. "Let the games begin." And strode off her hips swaying side to side.  
I backed out of the garage and proceeded to make my way home. Smiling.  
It was around 9 when I got home."Jeeze! were've you been! Mom's been worried sick!" Yes that was the loving greeting from my sister Jun. "I had to get my car fixed alright!" I retorted. "Why didn't you just leave it there for the night and come back tomarrow?" She asked suspicously."I-I just wanted to make sure my precious car was in good hands alright! God, whats with the third degree here." I suttered.   
I saw the suspicous smirk on Jun's face. "Soooooo I can pretty much guess Sora was with you all the time huh?" She asked smugly. YES! Saved! She thought I was making out with Sora. Oh well might as well play it off. "Alright Jun you win, just don't tell mom Ok?" I begged. "Hmph fine, but my silence costs extra." She said holding out her hand." I sighed and handed over my pocket money. "So who did your car?" She asked while counting the money. "Some girl named Mimi Tachikawa." I said casually. Jun instantly droped her money and latched on to my shirt pulling me up. "MIMI TACHIKAWA!! THE Mimi Tachikawa as in the richest chick in Japan Mimi Tachikawa!" She screamed into my ear. "Whoa hold it! If she's rich why the hell is she at a mechanics shop?" So that's why the place was so clean."She was the one fixing your car?!" "Yeah?"  
No more was said becuase Jun promptly fainted right there. I walked over her body and toward my room. I was exhausted and tomarrow was saturday so I didn't have to put up with sora or my alarm clock. I layed down and tried to go to sleep. But only found myself wondering about tomarrow. hmmmm what was I gonna do tomarrow? That girl Mimi sure put up a good fight. Hmmm and I did say the gloves were off. Heheheh hope she misses me 'cause she's gonna have a little visit tomarrow.  
  
  
  
  
the next day  
  
  
  
That day I had gotten up especially early just to bug Mimi. I lied saying that the ticking was back. Hahahah she spent all day arguing with me and taking the car apart to find what was making the non-existing ticking. I had to admitt, I loved getting her mad. She was a challenge. Her tounge was just as quick as if not quicker than my own. Besides she looked pretty mad. Her eyes would narrow into a catlike shape and sparkle like diamonds, an involuntary(yes I know what that means, I looked it up in the dictionary'daisuke smiles proudly') grow would emit from her throught, her teeth would show as she tried her best not to punch me or attack my defensless car again, and last but not least her face would flush a cute light pink as she restrained herself.  
Today we had a good fight, possibly the best one yet. She actually shoved me in the trunk and locked it! She didn't let me out untill she was done and I had to leave. Of course I left with a free wrench sample hitting the back of my head'how nice of her'.   
As the weeks went by I found myself going to her mechanics shop more often, always lying or making up something about the carberator not working right(no I Don't know what a carberator is,but it was a good excuse at the time) I watched as she looked franticaly at the piece of machinery trying to figure out what was wrong. The silence was killing me! So was a certain question I was dying to ask. " So Mimi I got a question for ya, your rich so why are you working here?" She stoped her work and looked up at me from my position in the car.  
She sighed as if getting ready to explain a long story. "you really want to know?" "Yeah why woudn't I?" "I'm sick of always relying on my parents for everything. I did it all my life and what was weird is they liked it! I guess they liked being needed. My parents finally made a decision to move to America, but my boyfriend Tai lived here and I wanted to stay. We had a beg fight and me being eighteen I said I would live here and get my own apartment. We finally agreed to it, my dad gave me enough money to keep my GREAT GRANDKIDS financialy secured so I opened up this place!" She said with a smile."Woah seriously?" "Yeah." "Wait wait you said your boyfriend is Tai. As in Tai Kamiya soccer star!"I Awed.   
Mimi nodded proudly. Man how am I gonna beat that kinda competition? Hey woah hold up, when did I say anything about competition? I just shrugged it off, and looked at her as she continued her work. There was no fighting that day. I just stared at her. "Ok Daisuke, I just can't find out where your getting all this trouble with your car! Maybe you should go to another mechanic." She said. "NO! uh-I mean no, its probably nothing." I laughed fakely and put my hand behind my head, I could just feel myself sweat dropping.  
It didn't seem to phase Mimi one bit. "Alright if you say so." I nodded and payed the bill as I made my way home again. When I got home I realized I had spent everyday for six months at Mimi's! Why would I do that? I could only think of her. An image of when I first saw her came to mind. God she was beautiful. She was a godess. But she wasn't my godess. Wait what the hell am I talking about! I'm Daisuke Motomiya! I've beaton tons of the guys on the wrestling team! I could take Tai!   
I got home and settled down into bed thankful Jun was out on a date with some one from her school. The next day I didn't go straight to Mimi's. I looked at the clock and saw it was nine thirty. OH THATS IT I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!! I leaped to the phone and dialed Mimi's cell phone number that I managed to drag out of Mimi's own personal fanclub Miyako. The phone rang a couple of times and then I heard her sweet voice. "Hello?" "Hey Mimi what up?" "Look Motomiya can't this wait another time! I'm on a date with Taichi!" She hissed. I quickly thought up an excuse. "Um actually no. Uh something's wrong with the engine. I think its broken." I lied.   
I could hear her sigh and then some talking was in the backround and she was back. "Ok but this had better be pretty damn good Motomiya!" She said clicking off. Daisuke put the phone down and stared at it for a while. "I just ruined her date." He said with a little guilt. a moment passed and his head sprang up again. "Oh yeah! I gotta engine to break!" I said racing out he door.  
After my work was completed I put my weapon away and watched Mimi pull into the driveway alone. She got out of the car with a tool box in her hand. "Ok Dai lets take a look." I noticed she was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress and her hair was in a french twist. She opened the hood and stared at it dumbfounded. I looked around sheepishly. I guess I went a little overboard. "Dear god what the hell happened!! It looked like someones been swinging at your engine with a bat!!!" 'Or a hockey stick' I thought looking over at the hidden utencil that still had little oil and wire remain on the tip.  
She sighed." I'm not even gonna ask." With that she began fixing the car back to its original state. It was at that moment I noticed a sparkly thing on her right(is it the right or left hand?) ring finger. "Umm Mimi? Whats that?" I asked pointing at the sparkly object. I noticed that Mimi had begun giddy at the mention of it. "TAI PROPOSED TONIGHT!!" She squeled. Ya know its funny how much just a few words can hurt. I felt the little world I had built inside my fantasy were Mimi had loved me slowly crumble apart.  
I swollowed deeply an nodded as I tried to smile. "Hey thats great. Mimi why don't you go back home this job is to much and its to late. Besides don't you want time to celebrate?" She looked at me a little shocked but nodded her head dumbfoudedly. "yeah well see ya Mimi" I didn't watch her drive off because I had to get into the house. There was no way in hell I was going to let her see me weak. When I was inside I could feel the tears brimming behind my eyes but they only managed to glaze them over. I turned around and noticed Jun standing there with that damn smartass smirk on her face.  
"Soooo that the girl you've been playing tonsil hockey with all wee-" She stopped as she noticed I didn't bother to fight back and the tears streaming down my face. Her face softened and she slowly walked toward me. When she was close enough she took my chin in her hand and made me look at her. Then she could see all the hurt, pain, and suffering I was going through. "Oh god Dai-chan I'm sorry ." She took me in her arms as I sobbed into her neck. I cried for hours on end not being able to let go on how I had lost her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And there you have it kiddies! That is how I lost Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CMCHFF!!!!! HAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! PSYCH!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD GIVE UP THAT EASILY!!!!! HA YEAH RIGHT!!! YOU JUST WAIT THIS ISN'T THE END.  
  
  
  
  
For months I counted down the days untill the wedding came. What else could I do. I spent all my time going to bars getting drunk. screwing Mimi look-a-likes. Thats all there was for me untill the marrige day was here. This was it, The girl I love was getting married to my idole and here I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, sober for a change. That when the door smashed open and in strutted Jun. "So thats it huh?! You just gonna let the one thing thats precious to you walk out of your arms and into someone else's without a fight!!!!!"She screeched. "And what do you suppose I do your highness?" I asked. For a girl JUn is unbelievably strong. Which is probably why she is throughing me over her shoulder and walking into the driveway. "JUN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!"   
"Keeping you from making the biggest mistake of your life."She said as she through me into my car. "Now drive your sorry ass down to that wedding and make her listen to you! And if you plan on coming back alone don't bother coming back at all!!!" I didn't bother listening to the rest. For once in Jun's useless masquito like existense Jun was right. Why the hell was I letting this happen! I sped down to the chaple and jumped out of my car and ran inside. I was stalled my the door guy though." listen sir you can't go in unless your on the list" He urged. "YEAH WELL IF I WAS ONLY COMING TO YOUR WEDDING TO BREAK IT UP WOULD YOU PUT ME ON THE GUESTLIS!!!"I yelled punching him as he went unconcious.  
I ran down the aisile as far as I dared. "MIMI STOP!!!!" the music stopped and everyone stared at me."Don't do it Mimi! Marry Me! Let Me make you happy!" I said desperately. "LOOK YOU LITTLE-" Tai was cutt of as Mimi's boque of flowers hit him in the face as she took off for me. She picked up her dress as she ran towards me. "Damnit Motomiya!!! I swear you drive me crazy!!! Run!!" Tears of happiness came to my eyes as I ran carrying her to my car with everyone chasing after us. I jumped into the car and sped off before anyone could catch us. Neither of us said anything as we shared our first kiss. "you damn well better be worth it Daisuke" She hissed at me.  
  
  
  
  
And that my friends is how it happened. We now live in Hawaii and have to kids. A boy named Chace(my brother-Deni) and a girl named Michi.I am currently a lawyer(yeah I know who'd of thought) and Mimi is the most famous fashion designer in the world. Man I love happy endings. WAHOO I GOT THE GIRL I GOT THE GIRL I GOT THE GIRL!!!! _


End file.
